Fear and Hope
by sverhei
Summary: A quick look on kagome's time inside the Shikon Jewel. She stayed trapped until a certain team finds the jewel. can they free her or :void(0);will she continue to live on inside the shikon? previously a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Fear, unmistakable and unimaginable fear. That's all there was in the dark abyss that was the inside of the shikon jewel. She had her family back, a normal life, but the blasted jewel ripped that away. Proving it to be nothing, an illusion. Now the jewel taunted her with it.

Her pain was not physical as the shikon needed her to battle Naraku once she made her selfish wish to be free of the darkness. Instead it continued to haunt her with images of the past and the supposed future she could have.

She had long given up home that Inuyasha would come for her. She had heard him once calling out to her. Telling her not to make any wishes. That had been months ago, or at least as far as she could tell. Time was slowly becoming a mystery to her. She believed it to be another piece of emotional abuse set upon her by the Shikon. She dared not believe the alternative, being that it truly was Inuyasha. If it had been then he was surly dead by now.

The dark was shifting now blurry images starting once again. Her home appeared before her. She glared at it knowing it was not truly hers. Just another picture being played out before her.

Her brother sat in the dust before the well, looking a few years older than she remembered. As he sat he glared at it. All of his hate and anger going through his gaze directed at the well. Their mother appeared behind him. Looking worn and gray even though she should still had many years before she should have been graying.

"Come sota, standing here will do nothing for her." Their mother spoke pain evident in her own voice even though she was trying to stay strong for her son. Just as she always did for her Children.

Sota's look softened a bit as he turned to his mother. "I know I just hate that she's missing"

"Me too dear, but all we can do is be ready to welcome her back with smiles when your sister returns."

Sota went to his mother giving her a hug. The two held each other, both the others strength in this time.

That's how the image ended for her, tears fell as she thought of her family. She knew what she saw was not true. It very well could have been though. She knew her family had to be worried out of their minds for her. Surly they were grieving; she truly wanted to see them again.

"You can." A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was a voice she had gotten used to knowing. The voice of the shikon.

"Simply wish to be with your family again."

"No." was her simple answer. She knew that a wish on the Jewel would not send her home. Only an unselfish wish could be made even then she was unsure about ever being set free from this place.

"Surly you won't let them suffer anymore." The voice continued. "Your own family left never knowing. What about the others in the feudal era you'll abandon them as well. "

Closing her eyes tightly she let some tears fall her hands over her ears trying to block out the voice.

"No!" she yelled at it.

The voice finally faded leaving her to the darkness once again.

This is my first ever story please review and let me know. As of right now it's intended to be a one-shot but I'm considering a Cross over. Thanks for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome all. This story used to be a one shot. However I have just decided to continue it as a crossover. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know. Also I am well aware my grammar and spelling is off so please, while I appreciate your help, be kind with me in your corrections. **

Kagome stayed in her own personal hell. She continued on surviving her tormenter for centuries. Until one day she heard a voice. The jewel had taunted her with many voices before, but this one was new. Soft gentle. It felt different than the usual voices. She couldn't make out what it was saying. Quiet muttering of a half conversation. She wanted to believe it was more than just another twisted game of the jewels. So she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She softly brought her powers up to the surface. Slowly reacquainting herself with her own miko-ki. Once she felt she had control of that she flared out her powers wide. Willing it to reach out to whoever was out there.

"Please" She thought "please find me." She begged to be found daring not to wish it. Even subcociously wishing could spell disaster with the jewel.

"This is stupid" Yusuke grumbled as he picked up another artifact.

"Oh just get over it already" Kuwabara replied. The team was currently cleaning out an old artifact room at Genki's temple. Yusuke was sure this was some type of punishment from the old woman. Really how was it his fault the boar demon they were fighting was even more reckless then he was.

"If you would have just had better aim we wouldn't be in this mess." That was it Yusuke snapped and the two were at it again.

Kurama Sighed as he moved to the other side of the room. Better to let those two fight it out for now. As long as they didn't break anything in the process. Moving over to a shelf something caught his eye. Having grown up with a fox demon he could not help himself as he picked up and studied the small pink jewel.

"Careful fox." Hiei warned.

Kurama held back a smirk "just looking Hiei."

"Yes, well while you're just looking something might happen." His warning was valid. A lot of these artifacts could very well be cursed. Still while he admired the jewel he could not help but feel it had some sort of importance. "It really is very pretty."

Hiei had another smart remark on his lips but before he could reply a warm but hesitant energy washed over him. Kurama almost dropped the jewel in surprise but managed to keep hold on it. As he stared at it in curiosity and wonder. Even the two blockheads had felt it as they stopped their squabbling and came over. The whole team was focused on the jewel as they heard a faint mumbling. It sounded female and the tone was desperate.

"Anyone get that?" Yusuke asked

"No, it's too quiet." Kurama comments

"hn"

"What are you guys talking about" Kuwabara was looking at the guys like they had lost their minds "She was perfectly clear." Kurama put it together first. Hiei was not far behind. Sadly Yusuke was lost.

"What do you mean she was practically whispering?"

Kurama decided to explain before the two started a verbal war again. "Kuwabara is more in tune with spirits then we are that could be why he can hear our mystery woman better than we can." He turned and handed the jewel to him. "Here why don't you try talking to her?"

Kuwabara took the jewel and looked at it for a minute before asking "Hey, what's your name?"

Kagome continued to plead silently as her voice mumbled presumably to someone else. She was shocked and jumped slightly when a clear voice asked for her name. A mixture of emotions washed over her as she answered.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome. "She almost cried for joy to be talking to someone after so long.

"Kagome," the voice repeated. "Where are you?" Kagome saddened at the reminder.

"Inside the jewel."

"No way! "Kuwabara shouted "How long have you been there. Kagome tried to answer but did not know what to tell him. Time had been lost to her she thought on it then replied.

"I don't know. Since the warring states era."

"What's she saying" Hiei did not like being left out of the conversation. The rest of the team was looking like they were also curious as to what was being said. Kuwabara felt so sorry for Kagome. He looked back at his team sadly retelling them what Kagome had said. "Her names Kagome. She's been trapped inside this jewel since the warring states era."

Kurama quickly did the math in his head. "She has been there for just over five hundred years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter Three. **** Please review and enjoy!**

Kagome was excited to be speaking to someone other than the jewel. She fired question after question at Kuwabara. He for his part tried to keep up. The others had left the artifact room in search of Genki. Hopefully she would have some answers about the jewel.

Kagome was enjoying her conversation with Kuwabara She had learned that the jewel was currently only ten years into the future from when she had last traveled down the well. She was a little conflicted by this news because it excited her that her family could still be alive but surely by now they had presumed her dead. She couldn't help but ask really there was no point in keeping secretes from him at this point anyway.

"Kuwabara, how far are we from Hurigashi Shrine? Is there still a family living their?" Kuwabara having grown used to hearing kagomes voice as he held the jewel answered as if she was just standing next to him.

"I don't know there are a lot of shrines all over the place. Why ask I thought you were from the warring states era. Was this shrine around back then?"

She sighed knowing he would ask. "No it wasn't. Just a village was there. But my family lives there." She was not disappointed when he had an awkward pause before replying.

"You got trapped in a jewel before you family lived on a shrine that wasn't built yet?"

"It's a long story." Kuwabara at this point had given up standing and sat on the floor in a cross-legged style. Kagome explained her story starting from when she turned 15 to the final battle three years later. Getting trapped in the jewel, hearing Inuyasha only to have him never arrive. Kuwabara was so entrapped in her story. He really wanted to help her out. His code of honor demanded that he find a way to save the damsel in distress.

This was how the team found him again sitting on the floor staring at the jewel with a determined look on his face.

"Kuwabara," Kurama caught his attention. "Genki needs to take a look at the jewel." Kuwabara nodded and spoke back to Kagome

"Kagome I need to give you to a friend Genki for a minute ok." Kagome really did not want him to leave. After all the time she had spent in the jewel she feared being alone. What if he did not come back? After all she had heard Inuyasha once but he faded away and never came back. What If that happened again?

Kuwabara handed over the jewel to Genki then started to explain Kagomes story to the rest of the team. They felt for her as well. To go through all those hardships just to end up alone.

Genki held the jewel feeling the fluttering energy almost like this kagomes that was trapped inside was trembling. "Calm down girl." She told the jewel. "I'll have you back to your friend soon." Genki wasn't sure if she could be heard like Kuwabara she with her words she sent her own calming aura to the jewel. The trembling faded a bit and Genki went on with her study of the jewel.

Kagome's worried faded a bit as a mumbling was heard. Accompanied by a calling aura. This Genki must be trying to calm her down in her own way. Kagome reigned in her own fear and waited to be returned to Kuwabara.

Genki looked back up at the team. "There is defiantly a person trapped inside. Her Ki is that of a Miko. Here Kuwabara her energy is nervous she seems calmer when in your presence." She handed him back the jewel.

"So… why not just make a wish for her to come out? That's what her story said right this jewel grants wishes." Yusuke asked

"Yes but she also said that the jewel will twist any selfish wish to its own gain. And obviously it doesn't want to let Kagome go." Kurama stated.

"That's pointless then" Hiei pointed out. "All wishes are selfish, that's why there wishes in the first place."

"It does seem like it. Genki how did you get the jewel in the first place?" Kurama asked.

Genki looked over at Kurama and answered very simply "A friend from Higurashi shrine gave it to me. Apparently he had no one on his shrine that could protect it. At least that's what he said. He was very reluctant to let it go at first."

"Higurashi?" Kuwabara asked and Genki nodded. "That's where she said her family lived on this side of the well."

"Yeah well, we know where's she's from and how she got their now we just need to find a way to get he r back out right." Surmised Yusuke as he opened up his communicator. "Let's see if the toddler has any ideas"

Kuwabara relayed their conversation to Kagome. Kagome was silent for a while before tearfully replying. There could be an end to this hell she was in. She might be free again.

"You mean you're going to help me?" Kuwabara smiled a bit and gave a little hug to the jewel hoping she could feel his intent to comfort her.

"Of course were going to help you. It's what we do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok a very short chapter. Only about half the length of the others, but the reviews inspired me to write. Thanks for all your guys encouragement. I didn't expect this story to take off this well. Next chapter I'll have more time to write and it will be longer.**

It took little time for everyone to arrive at Koenma's office. Genki stated behind as she rarely traveled into the spirit world. Kuwabara again had to hand the jewel over for a few short moments for it to be inspected. This time most everyone felt her trembling energy. It seemed the longer the team was around the jewel the more in tune with Kagome's energy they became. Kuwabara and the team filled in Koenma and Botan on Kagome's story.

"It's very interesting." Koenma pondered "There might be a way. I'll have to do some double checking. In the meantime why not let me run some test and…" Koenma never got a chance to finish his statement as Kuwabara snatched the Jewel back. Holding it protectively to his chest.

"No way are you going to do anything to Kagome." He protested. Yusuke nodded his agreement while Kurama shot the young ruler a glare. Hiei gave out a sort "Hn" agreeing with everyone else at the moment.

Kagome for her part heard Kuwabara's shout and started to panic a bit. "What! Kuwabara what going on! You said you were going to help!"

Seeing he had crossed a line Koenma threw his hands up in defense and backed down. "Ok…ok it was only a suggestion. " No one was paying any attention to him however as they had all felt Kagome's spike of panic. Kuwabara was working on calming her down everyone else was sending their own calming auras towards her as well.

"It's ok Kagome. I have you back now. I'm not going to let him run any sort of test on you I promise your safe now." He meant it two. In the short time Kuwabara had spent with her he was already very much attached. Kagome relaxed glad to be back with him. His energy seemed very comforting even keeping the jewels torments at bay while she was with in his position.

Once Kagome calmed everyone almost immediately returned to glaring at Koenma. Koenma simply ignored it for the most part but clearly got the message to not cross that line again. "Well keep the jewel and the girl in Kuwabara's care for now. In the mean time I'll assign some orgs to look into this. The library will be open to your use as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is chapter five! I loved writing this one. So I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my Reviewers. I would like to give a special shout out to inuluvskags1 who has stuck with me since I first published this story as a one shot. I'm so excited to have this story added to people's favorite lists. Please review and tell me what you all think. **

Everyone spent the remainder of the day in the library. They looked though several books trying to find some way to help Kagome. Well Hiei and Kurama looked hard. Yusuke and Kuwabara would occasionally get into small fights. When this happened Kagome raised her energy a bit in annoyance. This got both if their attention reminding them that she was impatient to be released from the jewel. It also caused Hiei and Kurama to smirk a bit. If only she knew how hard it was to get them to stop usually.

It was Hiei that found something. He placed it in front of Kurama who informed the others of what he found.

"It says here that a spiritual person should be able project an image of themselves and animate that projection. A sort of astral projection."

Yusuke grinned "well, it's not a solution but it sounds like a good short term fix. How does it work?"

"She'll have to of gathered enough energy. Then she'll use it to project her spirit out of the jewel. It would leave her body in the jewel in a sort of coma like state. "Hiei explained while looking at the book.

"With five hundred years of being dormant I'm sure she'd stored more than enough energy to accomplish that. Though by what it says here she will have to stay near the jewel or the projection will fade out. Something about not being able to travel to far from her body." Kurama concluded.

"So she'll just have to stay with one of us while we hold on to the jewel. No problem with that." Yusuke commented.

Kuwabara had been filling in Kagome with the conversation. She was very excited to try. Kurama had Kuwabara tell her how she would need to meditate and focus on an image of herself standing next to them. Kagome had been taught meditation from Miroku and often used it to keep her sanity in the last few centuries. So falling into a meditative state was natural. It took several minutes before anything happened. At first the jewel started to emit a soft glow. Then slowly the glow came off the jewel and stated to take human shape next to the team. They could all feel Kagome's distinct energy pattern from the glow. As it took shape the team started to see Kagome for the first time. Long dark hair a short stature but well-toned and womanly curves. The whole projection however was still shrouded in a pink glow.

As her eyes opened she saw the team. Granted it was in a pink hue but, for the first time in five hundred years she was seeing something other than darkness. Her hands flew up to her face as she started to wipe away tears, over joyed at being free if only temporary.

Kuwabara moved to put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her but found he passed right though.

"She's not really here dummy it's just her consciousness and a materialized form of energy" Hiei remarked.

Kagome looked up smiling. She had heard him. She had heard Hiei. Not just Kuwabara. "I heard you!"

She smiled up with teary eyes. It was like she was seeing and hearing everything again for the first time. She was a bundle of emotion not sure what to feel. Excited that she could be out of her hell hole or scared and nervous about the fact that it was only temporary. She knew she would eventually be drained of spiritual energy and be forced to return to the jewel. She was putting her faith in these guys that they would find a solution before that happened. Kagome was terrified to go back.

She looked over at Kuwabara who she knew still held the jewel. As she looked at the place of her torment she shuddered a bit. Kuwabara put the jewel away in his coat pocket. No need to have it out now as he could talk to the projection of Kagome rather than the jewel. He could clearly see that she was scared of the thing.

Kurama looked the lead and smiled back at her. "Yes, we can all see and hear you now. Just like you should be able to see and hear us. My name is Kurama that was Hiei over there. This is Yusuke and you of course already have spoken with Kuwabara." He pointed at each in turn as he made introductions.

Kagome smiled and gave a nod to each as their names where said. "It's nice to officially meet you. I'm Kagome."

"Yes, well now that we have all been introduced we should all be headed down to inform Koenma of this new development."

Kagome paused at that and drew into herself a bit. "He was the one that wanted to do tests on me."

Kuwabara instantly shot up to comfort her. It had become second nature almost at this point. He couldn't help but feel connected and a sense of wanting to protect her. "Don't worry we won't let him do anything to you I promise."

"Yeah there is no need to worry about the toddler. He talks big but I promise his bark is worse than his bite." Yusuke reassured her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I've got an idea for some more action upcoming in later chapters. Thanks for reading enjoy and as always please review. **

As the group headed to Koenma's office Kagome moved closer to Kuwabara. She was nervous to meet the demi god. He had expressed an interest to do tests on her as well as on the Jewel. She was uncomfortable with both ideas. Tampering with the jewel could have dire consequences. It wasn't long before they reached the office. At this point Kagome was practically hiding directly behind him.

Koenma looked up from his stack of paperwork as the team entered. "I assume you've found something." He said.

Kagome peaked out from behind Kuwabara, causing Koenma's eyes to widen a bit. "You've freed her already."

"No, of course not toddler." Yusuke replied sarcastically "I mean were good but not that good."

It was then that Koenma noticed the pink hue that still covered her form. Koenma stepped closer to Kagome who again hid behind Kuwabara.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked.

Kuwabara answered for her. "You scared her last time when you wanted to run those stupid tests." Koenma's eyes showed that he finally noticed the mistake he had made.

"You mean she could hear me."

"Hn, no you numbskull" Hiei commented

Kurama explained in more detail. "She could feel your energy and heard Kuwabara respond. "

Koenma immediately turned to the hiding Kagome to apologize. "I'm sorry about that dear but I honestly was only curious about your situation I didn't mean any harm."

Kagome looked over at Koenma noticing that his apology seemed sincere. She hesitantly stepped out from behind her protector and gave him small smile. "It's ok. I guess. I'm Kagome." Koenma gave her a smile glad that she had given him a second chance. "I'm Koenma it's very nice to meet you. So boys just how did this happen." He asked turning to the guys.

Kurama explained the astral projection again. Koenma thought about their options for a few minutes before speaking again. "It's very interesting. You do know that this is only a short term fix. Eventually Kagome here will eventually run out of the energy required to keep up this projection."

Kagome looked down a crestfallen expression on her face. "I know that, it terrifies me to go back. Not that I've actually left I know that technically speaking I'm still there. Honestly I'm just hoping well find a solution before then."

"Kagome were going to do everything in our power to make sure that you are free from your imprisonment inside the jewel." Koenma assured her. Making Kagome smile a bit again. "In the meantime it's looking like everyone needs some rest so I suggest that everyone head back to Genki's and well figure out more tomorrow."

Kagome had not felt what it was to be tired in the last five hundred years. So as she looked around she finally took notice of everyone else's faces. They were tired.

"I'm so sorry everyone. You're working so hard to help me and wearing yourselves out while doing so."

"Don't worry about it. Were fine." Yusuke reassured her. Kurama and Kuwabara also said that while they were tired it was not a problem. Once all was settled they all agreed on heading back to Genki's for a short rest then they would get right back to solving Kagome's issue. Koenma called for Botan to come open a portal. She of course was surprised to see Kagome. Once everything was explained for a third time and more introductions were made then they headed through the portal to Genki's place.

As they all stepped out of Genki's place Kagome looked around and couldn't help but stare wide eyed at everything. It was all very new and beautiful to her. She walked across the courtyard to some flowers to take a closer look. It had been so long since she saw something so colorful. However the closer she got the more her image faded. She started to panic fearing that she was being sent back. Kuwabara who had been keeping a close eye on her quickly moved to stand near her. The closer he got the more solid her image became. He wanted to hug her and bring her some comfort but knew it was impossible to actually touch her.

"It looks like we found the range of your projection. Don't worry the more you practice the longer your range should become." Kurama stated in a knowing manner.

Kagome did her best to reign in her fear and moved as close to Kuwabara as she could get without passing through him. He was a great comfort to her at the moment. He was the first to be able to talk to her and keep her company after so long. Taking a deep breath she gave a shaky smile to let them all know that while still scared a bit she would be ok.

"Come on let's find grandma and let her know were back. I'm sure she'll love to meet Kagome." Yusuke turned and headed in to the shrine to find Genki the others following.

(Else were in the spirit world)

A young looking red head walked the halls with some files. He hated working in the spirit world. Normally he loved being around others, it was the paper work he hated. He'd much rather be outside in a forest somewhere. As he walked he couldn't help but over hear the talking of the ogres walking behind him. They were discussing some important project that Koenma had given them. He paused when he heard about a jewel. Only for a second however before he whipped around.

"What was that?!" He demanded

The poor ogre was so scared he answered very quickly. "Nothing just that were looking into a jewel with some girl that's supposedly trapped inside."

The second ogre was more composed then the first. "Do you know anything about it Shippo? "

He didn't answer as he speed off to Koenma's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this chapter answers some questions as to how the jewel got to Genki's. I know that people have been asking but I had to add Shippo before I could explain. None of the team would have known and of course Kagome being stuck in the void would also have no clue how she got there either. The only one who had a slight idea was Genki and even then not the whole story. **

Shippo burst into Koenma's office. "Where is it!" he demanded.

Koenma looked up at Shippo with a look of confusion. Normally Shippo was an easy going sociable person. He had no idea what had happened to of get him so worked up.

"what?" Koenma could honestly not think of what Shippo would be referring to.

"The jewel where is jewel." Shippo started to calm himself a bit after all he told very few about his life as a child. It wasn't Koenma's fault that he didn't know about his connection to Kagome. Besides until a few minutes ago he thought the jewel was still with her family. "I know you have some ogres looking into Kagome and the jewel."

Now Koenma was very interested. "Shippo how is it you know Kagome?" He was aware that with Shippo's age he was alive around the time that Kagome said she was trapped. But he would have been a child even in demon years.

Shippo gave a little sigh it was obvious that he would ask. "I lost my parents to a pair of demon brothers. Kagome took me in and cared for me. Even though she was a Miko she looked past the fact that I was a demon."

Koenma nodded a hand on his chin in thought. "My team of sprit detectives found the jewel in an artifact room on Genki's shrine. Apparently it was given to Genki for protection as the Higurashi shrine did not have a priestess. One of the team has a very strong connection to spirits he was able to communicate with Kagome. We've made some progress at setting her free, but there is still more that needs done."

Shippo took in what was said putting the pieces together. After Kagome became trapped Inuyasha had tried the medio several times entering the void to look for Kagome. Each time he came back even more broken hearted. Finally it was decided that the jewel would be kept in Kaede's care. It was passed down through the family line. Inuyasha stuck around for a long time before eventually leaving. Shippo was never quite sure where he went or why. Shippo took it upon himself to keep a close eye on the family and the jewel. When a shrine was built he knew that eventually kagome's family would live their so as the time came close Shippo stole the jewel from its current guardian. Taking the jewel into his own protection. He knew that Kagome would be born with the jewel inside her and did not know what would happen if there were two of the shikon jewel in the same area.

He watched as Kagome's mom got pregnant. Watched Kagome grow up. He watched her start her adventure down the well. As much as he wanted to stop her then make it so she never got pulled into the past he knew he could not change these course of events.

A few times he almost got caught as Kagome grew into her miko powers but was lucky enough that she would just miss him. Soon the time came and Kagome made her last trip down the well. Shippo finally approached her mother. He returned the jewel to her and told her about what had happened to Kagome. She was heartbroken at the news of her daughter. Also she was nervous not sure she would be able to completely protect the jewel However, promised she would make sure it was safe. He had left then deciding that he would return later to check up on the family. They must have given it to this Genki for safe keeping. Shippo knew he had to check in on the jewel make sure it and Kagome where in a safe place.

"Open a portal. I need to check in on them." Shippo stated. Koenma decided it would be best to leave it alone for now and get answers later. He opened the portal for Shippo.

(Genki's)

Kagome had been introduced to Genki and Yukina. They were happy to meet her and welcomed her to the shrine. The team went to bed but Kagome stayed with Yukina. The jewel was given over to the ice madden. After some conversation it was decided that it would be more appropriate for her to be with her during the nights rather than having to stay with Kuwabara while he slept.

"Kagome, would you like anything? Some tea maybe?" Yukina asked politely. Kagome gave her a small smile.

"No thank you. I can't eat anything like this." She answered.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Yukina quickly apologized she had not meant to make Kagome uncomfortable.

"No, it's ok. Honestly, I haven't needed to eat since I entered the jewel. I guess living in a void will do that. There are a lot of things I don't do anymore. I haven't even aged a day since I was trapped." Kagome quickly assured her.

Kagome thought about the things she hadn't done since getting sucked into the jewel. She hadn't been able to finish middle or high school. She never got her first date. Hojo didn't count since she skipped out before it really started. She also didn't count traipsing across the warring states period with Inuyasha as any form of date.

She never knew if Sango and Miroku got married and had kids though she was sure they had. She never got to finish raising Shippo. Her poor little kit was left to raise himself. After he had already lost one set of parents. She just hoped that the others had stepped in.

As she was thinking tears started forming in her eyes. Before she knew it she was sobbing.

Yukina moved closer to Kagome she let her cry. The boys had told her and Genki kagome's story so she was aware of how much the poor girl had lost.

"I know it's hard. I'm sorry I brought up bad feelings. If you want to talk to anyone I promise I'm a good listener."

The girls spent a good amount of time talking and Kagome soon felt much better about her lot in life. Yukina told her about how the team had saved her and reassured her that they would find a way to free her too.

After the girls had finished talking Kagome asked Yukina if she could take the jewel outside so that Kagome could go and watch the stars. It was one of the few things that Kagome had missed the most in the jewel. Yukina gladly obliged and the two headed out to the garden area.

Kagome was very excited looking up at the night sky. She traced out the constellations she knew. Letting her mind wonder for the first time in so very long she finally allowed herself to relax. She settled herself down in the long grass and stared up at the sky.

Yukina smiled glad her friend was finally starting to be truly happy. She wanted to give her some time to herself setting the jewel down on a rock nearby she backed away. She watched from the overhang of the deck just in case Kagome strayed too far from the jewel. Yukina giggled a little at the sight with the tall grass and the height of the rock Kagome was practically hidden.

Shippo left the portal he immediately started his search for the jewel. He didn't know these people. Just because Koenma thought they were ok did not mean they were cleared in his book to look after the jewel and Kagome. It didn't take long for him to find the jewels energy. He hurried off to what appeared to be the garden area. He spotted the jewel quickly.

He scowled at no one in particular. They had left it out. He couldn't trust this team to look after the jewel. More importantly his mother. He just knew that leaving the jewel in their care was not a good idea and here was his proof.

Believing he had no choice but to take custody of the jewel again he quickly leapt down snatching up the jewel darting quickly away.

"Stop!" Yukina gave out scream of protest as she saw Shippo grab the jewel. She quickly looked over to Kagome who had shot up from her spot in the grass with a panicked look on her face. Her image fading out the further away the jewel traveled until she was completely gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome jumped a bit as her mind collided with her body again. She quickly recognized that she was back inside the jewel.

"Kuwabara!" She shouted out. He had heard her before, he had talked to her. She waited a several minutes. Maybe his room was further away from the garden. Maybe Yukina was trying to wake him and the others up. He would come; he would let her know it was ok again.

Slowly Kagome curled into herself. Had it all been another illusion. Just another one of the jewels sick games. It had to be.

"I never left. I was always here. Just a trick not real." She had to convince herself of it. Otherwise the pain of being outside of the jewel only to be trapped once again would just be too much to bear. Still even if it was a trick she cried for the friends she had left behind once again.

(Genki's)

Yukina ran through the hall to find the boys. She didn't have to travel far because her shout had already woken them up. Genki was not far behind.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked the second he saw her. Hiei was looking over her with a critical eye.

"Kagome… she…" Yukina tried to explain quickly but she was out of breath. As soon as Kuwabara heard Kagome's name he quickly looked around He didn't see her anywhere. But she should be if Yukina still had the jewel.

"Slow down. What happened to Kagome?" Kurama urged while remaining one of the only calm ones in the group. Kuwabara was eager for an answer but knew that if he rushed Yukina it would just take longer.

"We were out in the garden. Kagome wanted to see the stars. She looked so peaceful that I wanted to give her a few moments. I just went a few feet away. I didn't mean for anything to happen." Yukina was almost in tears explaining what happened. She felt like it was her fault and she couldn't get the panicked look of Kagome's face out of her mind.

"Yukina what happened to the jewel where is it?" Kuwabara asked gently.

"A demon took it. He just ran out and snatched it up." Yukina really was crying now. Kurama stepped in and tried to comfort her.

"Damn." Yusuke shouted.

"It's not your fault." Hiei told her "Which way did the demon run off?"

Yukina pointed in the direction that she had seen him take off in. Kurama let Genki take over caring for Yukina as the team quickly gave chase. They were going to get Kagome back.

(With Shippo)

Shippo had heard the girl's shout but ignored it. He took off towards the forest he was more comfortable their and had the advantage. He knew that she would alert the rest of the house and no doubt they would take chase.

Shippo ran for a couple hours. He made it quite away out before he stopped. He looked down at the jewel second guessing his decision to leave it with Kagome's family. He had wanted to give them a chance to grieve. Though now he thought that he should have just kept the jewel with him to begin with.

He was lost in thought longer then he meant to be it wasn't long before the team caught up with him.

"Hey you! Give the jewel back!" Yusuke shouted.

Shippo only smirked at them "And why should I? You're the careless idiots who left it out in the yard."

Hiei growled right back not even bothering to make a comment.

"Really we are going to need it back. It would be much easier if you just handed it over." Kurama may have been smiling at him but Shippo caught on to the subtle threat lying underneath.

The tension was broken however when Kuwabara stepped up with a grief-stricken look on his face.

"She's crying." He said softly.

Shippo looked down at the jewel. It was obvious that he was talking about Kagome. As Shippo thought back he did remember Koenma saying that one of the team could communicate with Kagome inside the jewel.

"What do you mean Kuwabara?" Kurama asked

Kuwabara ignored him and looked over at Shippo. He didn't want to attack because he might accidently hit the jewel so he did the only thing left he could think of with Kagome's sobs reaching his ears.

"Please, I can hear her. She's crying. Let me talk to her please." He begged.

Shippo was reluctant. He didn't want to trust these boys with the jewel and Kagome. Though if Kagome was truly hurting and this boy could help her he would concede even if only for a sort while.

"This doesn't mean I trust you." He said slowly handing the jewel to Kuwabara.

The others relaxed slightly now that the jewel was back in their care. Kurama and Hiei kept a very close watch on Shippo their looks conveying that they clearly didn't trust him either.

"Kagome" She threw her hands over her ears. She wouldn't let it trick her again. Not now her fear and pain was still too fresh.

"I'm right here" She shook her head

No you're not. It's the jewel, the jewel is laying another mind game. She thought.

"Come on Kagome answer me please."

"Go away!" She shouted "Just leave me alone for once. No more tricks please. No more false visions." She wanted just a small amount of piece from the jewel. She knew it would always torment her but to come back so soon after its last torment and then for the jewel to talk in his voice was beyond cruel.

Kuwabara was shocked by the answer he got. "What is it?" Yusuke asked

"She doesn't believe it's really me. She thinks the last day was a trick from the jewel. That none of it was real."

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked surely if he had just been talking to her it wouldn't have produced that large of a reaction to their separation of just a couple hours.

"Idiot." Hiei called him

Kurama glared over at Shippo. He considered it his fault that everything happened. "We had temporally freed Kagome from the jewel. She had been able to project herself out of the jewel. However because she's still new to projection techniques she couldn't move far away from the jewel."

"When you stole the jewel, and ran off, you forced her mind back inside." Yusuke summed up

Shippo was looking as white as a ghost. Koenma had said they made progress freeing her not that she was projecting herself out of the jewel. If he had known that everything would have been different. He could have talked with her. Seen his mother again. Now she was too scared of being hurt to even communicate with Kuwabara. It was his entire fault.

**A bit more drama in this chapter but I like it. I do have an idea to get Kagome back out thanks to some wonderful reviews I've gotten in the past. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like I've been on a roll this weekend. **** Here is Chapter nine. **

Shippo shrunk back away from the group. He had caused this mess he had no right to try and interfere now.

Kuwabara didn't know what to do. Kagome firmly believed that he wasn't really talking to her. That it was the jewel. How could he help, what could he really do. He hated that Kagome was hurting. He would do anything to make it right again. To keep the promise he had made to help her.

It was Yusuke who came up with the idea. So simple it was a surprise no one had thought it up until this moment. "If she could project herself out why doesn't one of us just project in?"

"That just might work." Kurama stated.

"How, I'll do it just tell me how." Kuwabara demanded

Kurama shook his head. "Sorry Kuwabara but you haven't practiced mediation. Theirs not time to teach you." Kuwabara looked down frustrated

"Fine then who goes." Yusuke was getting impatient.

"Kurama should" Hiei stated "He's good at gaining trust"

Kuwabara nodded back to Hiei as Kurama sat down. It wasn't long before he was deep in meditation. The guys couldn't tell if he had metalized inside the jewel yet or not but they all hoped it would work.

Shippo sat and watched. Praying they could fix the mess he had gotten them all into.

It truly was pure darkness inside the jewel. It took a moment for Kurama to adjust. Once he did however he started his search for Kagome. Being a void it was endless. He was having a hard time finding his way around. Finally he heard her crying and followed it right to her. His was saddened at the state she was in. She had curled into herself. Knees drawn up to her chest as she hid her face hands covering her ears.

He slowly approached her not wanting to frighten her even more.

"Kagome." She looked up panicked still as he called her name.

"Please go away. Just stop it. Just leave me alone. I'll make your stupid wish if you just leave me alone."

Kurama eyes widened realizing just how close to breaking she was. If they had only been just a little later in finding her the jewel might have gotten her fully trapped.

"No, don't make any wishes Kagome that's not what I want. " He told her. Kagome looked surprised he was telling her not to wish. That's what the jewel had always been trying to get her to do. Here she was finally broken and offering it what it wanted. He couldn't be the jewel. It would have taken full advantage. It would have told her to make the wish.

"Kurama?" she asked. He smiled back at her.

"Yes, we thought we had lost you there for a moment. You especially had Kuwabara worried"

"How are you here" she stared to uncurl herself and Kurama offered her a hand up.

"I'm able to astral project myself. It was yusuke who suggested I project inside to get you. After you wouldn't listen to Kuwabara."

Kagome nodded that made some sort of since if she could go out why couldn't he come in. She felt a little sorry that she had yelled at Kuwabara like she had. She should have been stronger. Before she had time to dwell on it though Kurama was talking again

"Why don't you come out of here again. We have some things to catch up on and I know the others are worried. They'll want to see for themselves that you're alright."

Kagome nodded settling herself down into a meditative state. Once Kurama was sure she was truly on her way out he followed suit returning to his own body.

He opened his eyes to find the guys plus Shippo looking at him expectantly. He gave them a smile "she's on her way." He told them.

As soon as the words left his mouth a pink glow started to form again. Just like last time it formed the shape of Kagome. She blinked her eyes open and everyone seemed to give a sigh of relief. She took a look around glad to be back outside of the jewel. When her eyes landed on a certain red head they widened in shock.

"Shippo."

Shippo looked up sheepishly. He was still very upset at himself and he could tell the others were too by the glares they were giving him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter ten its short but I think I hit upon a natural stopping point for the chapter. I know some of you have been asking about parings. I was originally thinking Kuwabara/Kagome but now I kind of also want to explore a Kurama/Kagome paring. Since I'm on the fence I've decided to let my reviewers choose. So I'll put a poll on my profile. Please go vote. Also as always please review. **

Kagome couldn't believe it her little kit was all grown up. He was standing here right in fount of her.

Shippo stood and started towards Kagome. Kuwabara and Kurama quickly stood in his way. Kagome looked at the two a questioning look on her face. Just what had happened while she was in the jewel? Shippo looked guilty and the guys clearly where upset with him over something.

Shippo backed down when the two stepped up to block his path. He understood their actions. He wasn't about to let Kagome go. He had waited so long to see her again. He defiantly was going to make sure she was freed permanently.

"I must have missed something when I was….checked out…" She stated.

"This demon stole the jewel. That's why you were pulled back inside." Kuwabara stated while still glaring at Shippo.

Shippo looked up with a guilty expression on his face. "Sorry I didn't know. I just wanted to make sure you and the jewel were protected. I wasn't aware you were almost free. I just didn't trust these guys to take care of you." He said before looking down "I'm so sorry mama."

There was silence in the air for a minute as all the guys turned and looked at Kagome. They were not quite sure what to say. Kagome knew they had questions but she had talk to Shippo first. She walked past the boys and over to Shippo. She really wished she could hug him. Maybe when she got as good at projecting as Kurama she could. He was able to touch her in the jewel after all.

"It's ok, I was in bad shape for a little while but I'm safe again. You were only doing what you thought you had to do in order to protect me." She told him. "I've waited too long to see you again to be mad at you."

She turned back to face the guys. "Everyone this is my adopted son Shippo" she stressed the word adopted. "You remember me mentioning the little fox kit in my story. This is him. Shippo this is Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei." She pointed each out as she make introductions.

Everyone relaxed explained a bit. They did remember her mentioning a fox demon that was with her on her travels.

"Hn, still don't trust him." Hiei stated. As he stared Shippo down.

"You don't trust anyone" Yusuke replied lighting the mood a bit.

Kagome stepped over to Kuwabara and got his attention while the others were still laughing and teasing Hiei and Shippo.

"Kuwabara." He turned and looked at her. He was just happy that Kagome was back. "I'm sorry I worried you. I'm also sorry I yelled at you like that. I was…"

Kuwabara stopped her before she could finish. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy that you're safe. "Kagome gave him a smile glad he wasn't mad she had yelled at him.

"Come on you guys Yukina's most likely waiting up for us." Yusuke shouted at the two who just noticed they were about to be left behind.

Kagome quickly remembered that Yukina would be worried about how she left. Nodding she and Kuwabara caught up and the group headed back to Genki's shrine.

Kagome walked next to Shippo Kuwabara at her other side and Kurama right behind. "So Shippo…can you tell me what happened to the others?" She asked hesitantly.

Shippo gave her a nod. "Yeah but let's wait until we get a back and settled in." He wanted to tell her but was slightly worried about how she would react. Most of it was good news but not all of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**The poll is still going so please vote. I've only had two people vote and sadly they each voted for the other paring. Meaning I have a 50/50 split. Shout out if anyone can guess which other show I referenced in this chapter. **

They made it back to Genki's quickly. Yukina was very happy to see Kagome again. She apologized several times. However Kagome assured her she was not at all upset with her. After all she had only done what Kagome asked her to do.

It took some convincing on Kagome's part but, Kuwabara gave the jewel to Shippo so he and Kagome could have some time to catch up with one another. Genki let them use a small sitting room. Kurama was still nervous about Shippo so he chose to sit outside the door in the hall.

"Shippo will you please tell me what happened to the others now." Kagome asked once they settled down into the sitting room.

Shippo thought for a moment he wanted to phrase it in just the right way. "Well, after you had left we tried several times to get you back. Even the well disappeared so we weren't sure what to do. Eventually we left the jewel with Kaede she passed it down through her family line for a while."

Kagome nodded it made since she was Kikyou's sister so she would have been next inheriting the jewel if it hadn't been burnt with her body. "Does that mean Genki's related to Kaede?"

Shippo shook his head no. "No but you family is. Genki got the jewel from your family. After I gave it back to them."

Kagome was confused for a moment "Gave it back? When did you get it?"

Shippo looked up with a slight grin a hand up behind his head. "I kind of stole it from its current guardian at the time."

"Shippo." Kagome scolded

"I had a good reason I promise!" Kagome pierced him with a look that clearly stated that it had better be a real good reason. "You see it was close to the time that you were going to be born. I didn't know what would happen with two versions of the jewel in the same area. With the jewel originally being inside of you and all. Later I gave the jewel back to your mom. "

Kagome nodded that made since. "What about Sango and Miroku?"

Shippo smiled. "Got married had lots of kids. Eventually all their decedents reinstated the demon slayers. Most of them went underground though when worlds split. Shortened the name to just Slayers. They take after Sango most of them are girls. They've left japan for the most part though. Mainly in Britain and America now."

Kagome was happy to hear about Sango and Miroku. She was glad they were finally able to have a good life.

"What about Inuyasha? Is he….still around?"

Shippo knew she would ask. He really didn't want to tell her but knew she deserved to know. "He's …..I don't know. Most likely is, I'm not sure I would want to find him if he was."

Kagome frowned that did not sound good. "Why? What happened Shippo?"

"After you were trapped he tried entering the void through the medio several times to find you. He'd be gone for days, sometimes weeks, at a time looking. I guess time was hard to tell with it being a void and all. Each time he came back he was just… changed a bit. A little more off. When he came back the last time he… he was really reclusive."

Kagome looked down, there had to be more. Inuyasha was reclusive when she first met him. So that would mean he just reverted back in character a bit. That would have been a normal reaction. "There's more isn't their Shippo?"

Shippo nodded. Looking down as he told her. "A few days after his last trip in to the void he took off. No one knew where he went. Then we, Sango, Miroku and I, got a request for help from a village nearby. They said young girls started dispersing. They all had long black hair and blue eyes like you. All around your age too. We found the first of the girls drowned by the river the second was left in the forest. No one wanted to believe it at first but finally we caught him trying to abduct another girl. He ran, I gave chase to him but he got away. There were no more problems at the village after that and even though we kept a close ear out for any information on him we never heard anything more. We don't know what happened he just…went crazy."

When he was finished he looked back up at Kagome, her face was in her hands a muffled sob escaping now and again.

Kagome didn't know how to react to that other than cry. Tears for the girls that had lost their lives and for Inuyasha. He ended up that way because of her. If she hadn't been trapped then he wouldn't have gone looking for her. He won't have spent the time in void. He'd no doubt gone through the torments she endured as well. The meditation Miroku taught her was really the only reason she kept her sanity.

Kurama sat outside as the two talked. He could hear their conversation but tuned them out so as to give Kagome at least some privacy. It wasn't long before Kuwabara joined him.

"What brings you by?" Kurama asked

"Well it seems like every time I let someone else hold the jewel for a while something happens." Kuwabara stated. "I promised to help her so I'm going to. Why are you still sticking around?"

Kurama nodded at his simple logic it did make since. "I know a fox's nature; I still don't trust him just yet."

They were both quiet listening to the soft mummers from inside of the room. It was a few minutes later they heard crying. Getting up quickly they both barged into the room. Kagome was curled up crying and Shippo looked very guilty and upset himself.

"What did you do now fox!" Kuwabara shouted at him. While Kurama moved in closer to check on Kagome.

It wasn't Shippo that answered. "He didn't do anything please don't yell at him." Kagome said wiping her tears away even though more still fell. "He was just filling me in on what happened to few friends since I've been away. It's not all happy."


	12. Chapter 12

Shippo gave a basic outline of what he had told Kagome to the two. In that time Kagome was able to collect herself. They all sat in silence for a few moments not sure what to say. It was Kuwabara that broke the silence.

"Wait….this Inuyasha guy was able to enter and leave the void?"

Shippo looked up "Yeah he used the tessaiga to create an opening. He just couldn't find Kagome because the void was so vast."

"But Kurama found her when he projected in. "Kuwabara commented.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, she was making noise I was able to follow that."

Kagome thought for a moment. "That would make since. I didn't have much of anyone to talk to in the jewel. I spent most my time in meditation just to keep the jewels torments at bay. So I would have been mostly silent when Inuyasha was looking."

"So if we find this tessaiga and use it to open up a portal we could go in and find Kagome."

Kuwabara looked over at Kagome excited about their new plan. He expected her to be happy too so he was slightly surprised to see a look of apprehension on her face. Kurama noticed too.

"Kagome what's wrong." Kurama asked

"It's just…. For this plan to work I'd have to go back inside the jewel. So I could shout or something." She was nervous she was really hoping she could be freed without having to go back at all.

"It will be ok. Only a short while. However that's much further down the road. We can worry about it when we cross that bridge." He told her. Kagome nodded he was right now was not the time to be worrying about that.

Shippo thought for a moment. If the reason Inuyasha failed was because he just couldn't hear Kagome to find her then this time around it might work. That would also mean they would have to find Inuyasha though. That in itself was dangerous with the state he was and could still be in.

"We would have to find Inuyasha first anyway. That might not be so easy. He'll be somewhere in the demon world. It's also best if Kagome stayed behind if we do decide to go forward with this. His obsession with her last time I saw him was at an extreme."

"We can have Genki watch over her and the jewel." Kurama suggested. "Let's find Yusuke and Hiei and fill them in."

"Fill us in on what?" Yusuke asked as the two entered the room. They were on the way back anyway.

"We may have thought of a way to free Kagome" Kuwabara told them. Kurama and Shippo let them in on what they had missed out on. Both thought it was a good idea. Hiei quickly stood.

"Hiei, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'll go ahead. See what I can find about where this Inuyasha guys is at." He quickly left the shrine.

"Don't worry over him Kagome He can handle himself. Besides he's got some connections in the demon world. I'm sure he'll locate this guy really fast." Yusuke assured her.

Shippo nodded before bring up another flaw in the plan. "once we get Tessaiga well have to find Sesshomaru to see if he can open the medio."

Kurama looked at him and Kagome "You mean the lord of the west."

"Yeah, he was Inuyasha's half-brother. He's really the only other person I can think of that might be able to use tessaiga correctly." She answered.

Shippo sighed "I guess I could see about getting a meeting with him. He's still about as anti-social as ever but he does still owe you that debt from when you saved Rin. So it shouldn't be a problem. It might take a while though so I should head out now." He turned to Kagome "You know how Jaken is about all the formalities and everything. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon."

Kagome gave him a smile wishing she could give him a hug. "It's fine. Tell Sessho hi for me ok. " Shippo gave her a small wave and a quick wink before heading off though a portal to the demon world.

Kurama was slightly floored that these two know the lord of the west and spoke so casually about him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara however really had no idea about how important he was so they went as shocked.

"Cool so that's solved. Though we should check in with the toddler and see if he's got anything. Let him know our plan."

**I was on a roll today with all the writing. **

**I hope their plan makes since to you guys. I thought I had written myself into a corner. I want sure how I was going to end this. Then re watched the final episode and noticed that Inuyasha was hopelessly lost in the jewel till he heard Kagome then he was able to find her. So really it made the solution to the problem really easy. That is as long as Sesshomaru goes along with it. :P **

**Paring will be decided in the next chapter! **

**Please review and let me know what you all think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**And the paring is….Kurama/Kagome. **** Thanks for all the input. I personally love this paring so I'm excited to write it. Kuwabara will still have a large part as Kagome's best friend/older brother figure. **

The team met up with Koenma and filled him in. He thought their plan was a good one. The Ogres he had assigned to look up information had found files on Inuyasha and the others so it was essentially stuff Shippo had already informed them of

"So once Hiei find the location of Inuyasha you guys can head out. Genki will watch over Kagome and the jewel." Koenma summarized.

"No." Kagome spoke up "I want to go." She had thought about it while the others were filling in Koenma. She had to see Inuyasha for herself if he had really gone off the deep end like Shippo said. She felt it a sort of responsibility to see if there was anything she could do.

Kurama was the first to protest. "Kagome really you should stay." The last thing he wanted was to see her get hurt. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling quite yet but he knew that he definitely did not want her to put herself in danger.

Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed with Kurama whole heartedly.

"I should go…I have to go see Inuyasha for myself." She told them. Kurama not one to give up this battle just yet argued back again.

"You wouldn't be able to defend yourself if there was a fight. Also one of us would have to stay near you inhibiting them in battle." He logically deduced.

Kagome sent him a sharp look that clearly let him know she was not happy. "I'm not weak. Just because I'm stuck like this doesn't mean I can't learn some way to defend myself." She told him sharply. Kurama decided to end the disagreement there. He really didn't like being on that end of that look.

"Actually, you should be able to still use your spiritual powers since the "you" outside of the jewel is formed from your energy." Koenma said thinking out loud.

"Not helping any." Kuwabara stated. He also didn't want Kagome going. He had learned from Kurama's mistake though and wasn't going to say much more.

"Though it would use up a lot of your energy shortening the time you have to spend outside of the jewel." He hastily added once he noticed Yusuke's glare.

Kagome sighed she knew they would protest. She had to find some way to convince them to let her go. "I need this. I need to see this through all the way to the end." She said looking over at the guys with a small pout. It worked with her mother she might as well give it a try.

Kuwabara was the first to crumble. Yusuke not far behind him. They both looked to Kurama hoping he would hold. Sadly he already knew he was in hot water so he gave in as well.

"I still don't like it." He said voicing a final protest.

(Demon world)

Shippo entered Sesshomaru's castle nodding to the guard as he passed by. Finding a servant he asked for Sesshomaru directly he wanted to bypass Jaken if he could. Sadly luck was not on his side as Jaken rounded the corner.

"Lord Sesshomaru is busy." He answered for the servant who quickly fled form the imp. "Just what is it you want." He demanded.

Shippo rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was hoping this would be easy sadly it would not.

After the meeting with Koenma they had all headed back to Genki's. Yukina made some tea for everyone while they all relaxed while waiting for Hiei's return. Kagome hadn't said a word to Kurama for most the time. Other than one word answers when he asked her a direct question. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Can we have a minute please?" He asked the others while looking at Kagome. Everyone else had already noticed the tension in the air and was happy to give them some space. Kuwabara handed the jewel over to Kurama. Besides he wanted some time with Yukina anyway.

"Yukina why don't you show me that new part of the garden ." He said with a wink while taking Yukina's hand. She smiled back at him.

"Dude you are so lucky Hiei's not here." Yusuke mumbled quietly while he and Genki also left the room.

Kagome looked away from Kurama, she really didn't feel like talking to him. His comments he had made still stung a bit. She was tired of people having to protect her and thinking she was weak.

Kurama noticed her attitude and noted that he would have to be the first to talk. "I'm sorry." He stated simply just wanting to open the door.

"Good, you should be." She answered still mad.

Sighing he continued. "It's not that I think your weak or that you can't defend yourself. It's just that….the thought of seeing you in danger scare me."

Kagome relaxed at his words. She should have known that was what he was thinking. He wasn't like Inuyasha in this way.

"I guess I'm just used to people underestimating me that I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry too." She gave him a smile no longer mad and it made him grin right back.

"Would you consider staying?" He asked hoping she would change her mind.

Kagome shook her head, "No I really do feel like I need to go."

Kurama sighed not liking it but giving in. "Fine, but the jewel will travel with me. Stay close, I know you can take care of yourself but I'll feel better if I can look out for you too ok."

Kagome nodded willing to concede to his conditions. He was just worried about her after all. She actually thought it was very sweet the way he cared.


	14. Chapter 14

With Kagome not wavering in her decision to go Kurama made sure she was prepared. They went through the steps of bringing up barriers and sending out spirit energy attacks. They didn't actually use any of her energy not wanting to waste it by using it too soon. By the time he was done drilling her though he felt she would be well equipped to defend herself.

Kurama became concerned about having the jewel in his pocket. He was worried that it would fall out in the heat of the battle. Kagome understood his worries. She had lost the shards just that way a couple times in her travels. She instructed Kurama on how to weave and tie it in to a necklace. She smiled as He put it on.

"There I'm safe and sound right next to your heart." She said then blushed a bit. She really hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Kurama noticed her blush and grinned liking the way that phrase sounded. "I would say so." He teased with a smirk enjoying it when her blush deepened a bit.

The Moment however was broken when Kuwabara came in the room. "Hey guys, Hiei's back. Yusuke's calling Koenma for a portal to the demon world." He told them. Getting up the two followed him back to the court yard as Yusuke was putting his communicator away.

"Looks like Koenma is going to be able to open a portal." He told them as they met up. Hiei looked over to Kagome and Kurama noticing he was wearing the jewel.

"You're going." He commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied simply and gave him a look that she normally reserved for when she was talking to Sesshomaru. One that clearly said she was not backing down.

The others watched to see what he was going to do. They had already fought this battle and lost with Kagome and where going to stay out of it. The staring contest ended when Hiei turned away as the portal opened. "I'm not responsible for you then." He told her taking the lead and heading through the portal.

The others all went through and the portal closed behind them.

Kagome and Kurama exited the portal. She looked around; they were once again at a forest area. She didn't know what it was with her old friends and the forest but it seemed like they always headed to or in one when there was a fight about to happen.

"The information Hiei got said that Inuyasha as somewhere in this forest. It's big though so well have to split up. We can get more ground covered that way. "

Paring up everyone agreed to send up and energy signal if they found something. Hiei went off on his own and Yusuke and Kuwabara headed out as well. Leaving Kagome and Kurama to search the current area.

"So, this Inuyasha you traveled with him a lot?" Kurama asked. He really wanted to know how she felt about this guy.

"Yeah for a few years actually. He was….my first love." She confessed feeling a little nervous.

Kurama paused for half a second before noticing that she had said that in the past tense. "Was?"

She nodded scanning the area again. Truly she was stalling for time. She didn't like to talk about Kikyou. "It's the whole time traveling thing. I'm actually the reincarnation of Kikyou. She was his first love, never really got over her. Anyway he would act like he cared for me but really he spent the majority of his time comparing me to her. I was never really good enough for him. She was always better and even though he had his sweet moments he always made sure I knew that I was just second best." She sighed for a moment and Kurama had noticed she seemed lost in her thoughts. Before he could comment though she continued. "After a while I realized that he would always run back to her. I guess I gave up on him ever returning my feelings. It was for the best that we just ended up as only friends."

Kurama frowned at that. How could anyone see the wonderful woman that was Kagome and think any less of her. She was a very sweet caring person. He'd only known her a short time and he was very aware of that.

"He was a fool to lose you." He told her.

She looked over at Kurama intending to give him a smile. However it turned into a frown a warning died on her lips as claws dug in to Kurama's shoulder before throwing him against a nearby tree. Kagome rushed over to him. He had hit his head hard during impact and was out cold, his shoulder bleeding badly.

"Kagome" Kagome turned to the growling voice. Glaring at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. She noticed his blood red eyes; this was not the half-demon she had traveled with. He had lost it, and if Shippo's information was anything to go off of, he'd been like this for a long time.

Inuyasha didn't say anything else just lunged at her and the unconscious Kurama with his blades of blood attack. Kagome brought up a barrier that kept him out. Inuyasha in his state of mind though wasn't detoured as he continued to attempt to claw at the barrier. He would occasionally pause and pace before trying again. It was then Kagome realized just how far Inuyasha had fallen. She mourned for her old friend as she held the barrier.

Further away the other three had felt Kagome's energy rise and started their way back to her and Kurama. Hiei was slightly concerned when he felt Kagome's energy and not Kurama's. He knew the fox was falling for the girl; Kagome wouldn't be using energy at all if Kurama could prevent it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were thinking along the same line. Worried about their friends they speed up.

Kagome held the barrier until he finally stopped. Even though she was still physically inside the jewel she felt drained. She knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

"Inuyasha," she slowly called out to him. She had brought him back out of these states before but never when he was this far gone. She hoped that it wasn't too late to help him. She side stepped away from Kurama a bit. Inuyasha's focus was on her and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Kagome" he growled his movements still aggressive.

"Yes it's me." She told him.

"No, Kagome's gone!" he yelled at her before charging again. With Kurama out of the way Kagome didn't bother to bring up her barrier. Inuyasha charged right through her. Before turning crouching on the ground ready to charge again.

"That's right, I was gone." She told him not wanting to upset him "but I'm trying to come back. I need tessaiga."

Inuyasha had forgotten about his sword. He looked down at it drawing it. When it didn't change for him he tossed it aside. "You lie. Kagome's gone!"

Kagome sighed even in his feral state he was stubborn. "I'm still in the jewel. I want to come back." She told him.

Again Inuyasha perked up "Give me the Jewel! Give me Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome's eyes widened that might have been the wrong thing to say. She backed up to Kurama again. Sadly Inuyasha noticed her movements. He again charged Kurama, Kagome got their first and once again protected them both with a barrier.

That was how the Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara found them. Hiei wasted no time in engaging Inuyasha in a fight. Yusuke backing him up making it a two on one. Kuwabara ran over to Kagome who dropped her barrier. She fell to her knees with the barriers and having to keep up her projection she was really tired. "I'll be fine." She told Kuwabara motioning for him to check on Kurama.

"He's losing a lot of blood. We need to close this wound." Kuwabara told her. Nodding Kagome moved over and started healing the wound. "I'll take care of it go help the others." Kuwabara nodded and did as she requested. It was deeper then she first thought.

Kurama felt warm as he started to wake up. First thing he noticed was Kagome's worried face. The second was that it was fading. "Kagome!" he said in alarm fully waking up.

"Stay still." She told him wanting to make sure she finished. He tried to move her hands away to make her stop but he couldn't.

"Kagome stop! You won't have enough energy left to hold your projection!" He told her "I'm fine now I promise just stop."

Kagome shook her head no and continued. "I'm almost done." She told him. He continued to protest and her form was almost completely gone. He looked up at her face and noticed her tears.

Kagome knew, she could feel her mind being pulled back into the jewel. While she was terrified of the jewel she was even more scared about Kurama being hurt. She would push her fears aside to help him.

"I'll be waiting for you Kurama." She told him with a teary smile as she finished. "Don't make me wait too long ok." Then she was gone.

**Here is 15 I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Just too clear things up from the previous chapters. Kagome is able to use her powers outside of the jewel by channeling more energy to and through her projection. Essentially her projection is one giant bundle of energy and it's just how she manipulates it that changes. **

Kurama stared at the spot were Kagome last stood his hand reaching up to where the jewel rested. She was gone, trapped again in a living hell. She had gone willingly to a place that terrified her in order to help him.

Kurama glared over at where the other three were with the newly contained and knocked out Inuyasha. Kurama strode over with a murderess look in his eyes. Luckily for Inuyasha, Yusuke stepped up and blocked his path. "It's not worth it. This guy is completely gone."

Kurama held his anger in. She would most likely be upset at him anyway for killing a friend. Even if he had gone mentally insane.

Kuwabara was upset as well feeling partly responsible. He shouldn't have let Kagome heal Kurama. He didn't know how much energy she had lost. If he had known he wouldn't have let her. He could still keep his promise to help her though. Looking around he spotted a sword on the ground. He couldn't believe it was anything special the way it was rusted over but it was the only sword around.

"This must be Tessiga." He commented.

"Yeah let's get this mutt back to Koenma. So we can move on to getting Kagome back." Yusuke said just as Koenma opened a portal.

(Inside the jewel)

Kagomes was tried physically and emotionally. The jewel was fully aware of the fact too. It had been teasing and taunting her since her mind returned. Showing her images of a hurt Kurama. Images of the insane Inuyasha hurting, even killing him. They cut her deeply; it was during all this that she realized just how much she truly cared for Kurama. Desperately she wanted to slip into meditation just to escape it all. However she didn't know when Kurama and the others would be entering the jewel through the medio. She had to be able to create some type of noise so they could find her when they did.

"Kuwabara?" She called knowing that if he was close by Kurama then he would hear her. "Kuwabara….Please talk to me."

(Spirit world)

The guys stepped out in to Koenma's office. A medical team waiting along with some guards was waiting. The medical team took Inuyasha off to the ward the guards went with him looking on as they worked. Koenma assured them that he was being taken to the demons version of a psych ward.

Only seconds after they walked out Shippo walked in. He grinned at everyone. "Sesshomaru as agreed, however, he wanted it clear it was only to pay back his debt to Kagome and in no way does this act affect any current dealing with the spirit realm." He informed them all.

Looking at everyone he noticed the grim looks. He also took notice of the fact that Kurama wore the jewel but there was no Kagome around. "What happened? Where's Kagome?"

"She used up her energy; she doesn't have enough left to hold a projection outside of the jewel." Kuwabara told him sadly. There was silence for a long while before His head turned over to Kurama. "Hey, Give me the jewel." He said.

Kurama gave him a look before handing it over. "Why?"

"She wants to talk." He answered simply. "I'm here Kagome." He told her.

Kagome was glad he had answered her. It made the jewels voice and fake images fade back a little. "How's Kurama? Is he ok?" She had to know. She just had to make sure what the jewel had shown her was wrong.

"Yeah he's right here. All safe and sound thanks to you." His voice told her. "How are you holding up in there?" He asked her.

"I'm tired…I want it to end. I just want to rest but the jewel won't let me. Its illusions have become relentless" She told him the truth. There was no point in hiding it.

"Hang in their ok. We're going to see Sesshomaru soon. He's agreed to help."

"Ok thanks Kuwabara."

Kuwabara looked up to the others who were waiting for an explanation to what was said. They could only hear half the conversation after all. "She ok for now but we need to free her soon. I think the jewel knows that its end is coming soon. Its tormenting her more than usual."

"Then it's time to stop talking and get moving." Shippo said.

**Whoo Ray! Chapter 16! As always please review. Upcoming: Sesshomaru helps out but will the jewel be willing to let Kagome go without a fight? **


	17. Chapter 17

**So I'm going to preemptively answer this question because I know someone is going to ask it. Sesshomaru is able to hold Tessiga because he's helping Kagome, who is human. Also even with his hard exterior he has learned to like/love something's about humans when Rin travels with him. The whole point of him not being able to hold it in the show was because he wasn't protecting/helping a non-demon. Even Inuyasha was unable to make is transform until he promised to protect Kagome with it. So now that he is helping someone it will work for him. Also Inuyasha can't mentally handle the sword anymore so following the linage he is now technically the owner of Tessiga. **

**Ok so on with Chapter 17. As always please enjoy and review! **

Sesshomaru was waiting for them as they arrived. His aura was bleeding with strength and confidence. "Your late kit." He stated simply.

Shippo knew better then to apologize. He did however bow his head and submit. He knew actions spoke louder than words with the lord of the west. Taking the sword from Kuwabara he handed it over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru drew the sword and watched as it changed. He examined it carefully before turning and heading inside. It was clear to the others that they were to follow. Even if it hadn't been Jaken annoyingly told them too.

Kuwabara regretted thinking that the sword was nothing special as he watched it transform. Clearly it was a very powerful sword.

The group walked to the inner court yard. A small shrine was set up with an empty pedestal. "The jewel goes over there." Jaken said "Milord will then open the portal. Who's going?" Jaken instructed while still managing to sound condescending.

Both Kurama and Kuwabara stepped up. Kurama was determined to get Kagome back and Kuwabara had to keep his promise to help her.

Kurama placed the jewel on the pedestal and stepped back. Sesshomaru wasted no time in opening the medio.

"I'm coming Kagome." Kurama said mostly to himself as he entered the void with Kuwabara right behind him.

Kagome held her hands over her ears. The jewel was being more tormenting then it usually was. She only hoped that it meant that Kurama was coming soon.

"He won't make it." The jewel told her. "I have hoards of demons at my despoil."

She ignored its voice. Responding would only add more fuel to the fire. She had learned that a long time ago.

The scenery around her changed. She was at her home, slowly she walked around. She knew it was fake, She wasn't really home. Shaking her head she yelled.

"Stop!"

"Are you sure? I can make it real."

"No, you can't." She told it. Kurama will come she told herself he'll be here soon. She working so hard to keep the jewels voice out that she didn't notice when an inky black barrier encircled her.

An image of her mother appeared her grandpa and Sota next to her. Happy waiting for her at home. Kagome enjoyed the scene even if she knew it was false. However the jewel was not one to let her be happy for long. An insane Inuyasha appeared slaughtering them all.

"No more! Stop it!" She cried. The jewel didn't stop just laughed at her as it continued.

The two were lost for some time before they heard her yell at the jewel. She couldn't hear what it was telling her but they clearly heard her tell it to stop.

"Kagome!" Kurama called as he and Kuwabara ran to where they had heard her voice.

"She won't hear you…" A voice responded to him. It didn't take long for him to figure out it was the jewels voice.

"Why? What did you do?" Kuwabara asked. The jewel only laughed at them as they neared Kagome.

"Bastard." Kurama spat out. There was Kagome surrounded by a black barrier curled up hand over her ears clearly being tormented and tortured mentally. "Let her go!" he demanded.

"No, She's mine." The jewel declared.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome screamed out again. Kurama ran to her and banged in the barrier. "Kagome!" He called to her.

"I already told you….She can't hear you." The jewel taunted. "How sad, you can hear her pain but your words can't reach her." It was enjoying its self far too much. Not only was it getting to toy with Kagome but these two where fun to play with too.

Kuwabara growled at the voice. He wanted to do something, attack something but he wasn't sure what to attack.

Kurama was beyond angry. It was like they were outside of the void all over again he couldn't be heard only Kuwabara could talk to….wait. He turned to Kuwabara "Try talking to her. You could get through when we were outside of the jewel maybe you could get through again."

Kuwabara nodded and moved to stand next to Kurama. "Kagome…Kagome can you hear me."

Kagome looked up just noticing the barrier around her. She looked out and saw the two. "Kuwabara! Kurama!"

"Yeah, we'll get you out. Ok." He reassured her.

Kagome nodded tears falling still form her last illusion.

"No you won't!" yelled the jewel angered. A hoard of low class demons appeared. They attacked in force.

"I'll take care of these guys you help Kagome." Kuwabara stated taking on the large group.

Kurama nodded and started attacking the barrier that held Kagome captive. Kagome also attacked from the inside. Kurama wasn't sure what it was but the combined attacks worked and the barrier broke. Kurama rushed forward taking her in his arms while checking her over for injuries.

"I'm ok." She told him "Just please get me out of here."

Kurama nodded to her more than happy to. "We're going to have to fight out way out. The jewel doesn't want to let you go."

Kuwabara finished off the last of the demons and they ran for the portal exit. Only to be blocked again by more demons. Continuing to fight and run at the same time they almost made it to the exit. Both Kurama and Kuwabara engaged in attacking the lower class demons.

"No!" Roared the jewel. A large number of demons swarmed Kagome. If it couldn't have her then no one would.

Unfortunately one of the demons was able to claw Kagomes back before she got her barrier up. Kurama already angry quickly finished off his battles before clearing his way to Kagome and helping her out. Once all the demons were once again gone Kagome dropped her barrier.

Kurama quickly picked her up and ran for the exit just feet away. Kuwabara following.

As they stepped out into the court yard Sesshomaru closed the medio.

Kurama held Kagome not wanting to let her go. However he couldn't help but feel the sticky warm blood coming from her back. "We need a medic now!" He yelled

"Calm fox." Sesshomaru stated. "Come."

**Tada! Kagome's out of the jewel! Upcoming: Kagome and Kurama fluff! **

**Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru led them to a small bed room. Kagome had fainted along the way from the combination of blood loss and use of her barrier. Kurama sat on the bed with her not wanting to let go.

"You know, if you want me to help her you'll have to set her down." A soft voice told him. Kurama looked up and noticed the young dark haired woman. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed her entering the room. Or Sesshomaru leaving. "Bring her over here. You can keep her steady while I clean up this wound." She instructed again.

Kurama did as he was told. He blushed a bit looking away as the woman removed Kagomes top. She used warm water to clean away the blood then examined the wound. "I'll need to stitch it up some." She commented to herself as she grabbed needle and thread.

"I'm Rin by the way." She introduced herself. "Thanks for bringing Kagome back. I know Sesshomaru won't ever say it out loud but he'd grateful too."

Kurama looked over at the young woman. "I'm Kurama. You knew Kagome?" He asked was she a demon. She appeared to be human.

Rin nodded. "Yes, when I was very little I used to follow Sesshomaru around. He saved my life so I felt attached to him. Got into quite some trouble for it but I love milord. As I got older adopted me into his family. Did a blood ritual so I have just as long a life as he does. , though she might be surprised to see me when she wakes up. She didn't expect me to live to her time. There all done."

Kurama looked down just noticing she had finished working while she was talking to him. Kagomes upper body was now securely wrapped in bandages. "You can place her on the bed for some rest now. I would suggest she lays on her side or stomach just to keep the weight off her back."

Rin left the room to let the others know that kagomes was going to be ok. Kurama gently placed her on the bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead just before moving some of her hair out of her face.

"You know if you end up hurting her I'll have to come after you." Kurama turned it was the second time in under an hour he had been sunk up on.

"I don't plan on hurting her Shippo, That's the last thing I would do."

"Inuyasha didn't plan on hurting her either but he did." Shippo warned him again. "Just know you're being watched. Not just by me, Kagome has a lot of friends."

Shippo headed over to Kagome Also giving her a small kiss. "Glad to have you back mom." He whispered to her before he left the room.

Kagome groaned a bit as she woke up. Last thing she remembered clearly was being attacked inside the jewel. Becoming more aware she shot up out of the bed. "Kurama!" She shouted. The jewel! Was she still in the jewel? This very well could be fake.

Kurama seeing her panic quickly sat next to her in the bed and gathered her up on to his lap. "It's ok... I'm here…Your safe now ok… I won't let anything hurt you I promise" He smoothed out her hair in a comforting manner while she clung to his shirt tears falling. I love you he thought silently, he wanted to say it out loud but knew now was not the right time.

Kagome clung to him gladly taking the offered comfort. She could hardly believe it, she was free. After five hundred years she was finally free from the jewel and all she could seem to do was cry.

After some time Kagome had finally cried herself out. She felt up to seeing the others. It was a happy reunion, even if she couldn't help but shed a few more tears.

"Miko," Sesshomaru got her attention. "You must decide on the fate of the jewel." He reminded her. Kagome froze. Kurama gently took her hand.

"Give her a little bit shesh." Kuwabara stated but quickly shut up with a look from Sesshomaru.

Rin stepped forward not wanting her lord to hurt anyone. "All he means is that Kagome is still the jewels guardian."

**Chapter 19 is done. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

The group migrated to the courtyard area were the jewel still rested. Kagome stood as far back as she could. Logically she knew that she was not in danger anymore but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to move closer. Kurama stood at her side holding her hand she felt much more calm having him there.

"We could have Koenma lock it up in the spirit world." Yusuke suggested.

"and chance Enma finding it… No thanks, Koenma may be alright but King Enma can be very power hungry." Shippo commented.

"Hn." Hiei grunted in agreement.

"The Miko will have to guard it." Sesshomaru said again as he looked at Kagome. Rin sighed next to him. She wished the others would understand that he was only trying to get Kagome over her fear in his own way. By forcing her to face it.

"She doesn't have to do anything." Kuwabara stated back. "She can hardly stand being in the room with the thing let alone asking her to carry it around."

Sesshomaru glared at Kuwabara again. Rin placed her hand on his arm hoping to calm him.

"SHE is right here." Kagomes commented. she hated it when people talked like she wasn't in the room.

Kurama gave her a smile. He knew she was scared but still she found the strength to handle what she needed to do. He gave her hand a squeeze as she continued to talk.

"I'll find a shine willing to take on both me and the jewel. That way I can get away from it when I feel the need to and it's still guarded at all times." She decided.

The others nodded it sounded reasonable enough of a solution. "Maybe Grandma would be willing. She took on Yukina after all. And she was already looking after the jewel when we found you." Yusuke suggested.

Kagome nodded at his suggestion. It was a good one. She would be happy living with Yukina. Kurama also liked the idea because she would be close by most of the time. He knew Genki would be capable of protecting her and the jewel too.

"let's go ask then." Kuwabara stated clearing the silence. Sesshomaru opened a portal for them and the guys stepped through.

Kurama noticed Kagome walk over to the jewel but was hesitant to pick it up. They had to take it with them, she knew this, it couldn't be left here. Kurama moved next to her placing a hand on hers. "I can carry it for you." He told her. As far as he was concerned her burdens were his burdens he would happily take them on.

Kagome shook hear head. "No, thank you, but no. I have to not let this fear control me anymore." She was very touched that he cared enough to help however this was just something she had to face. Picking up the jewel she gave a quick goodbye to Rin and Sesshomaru before stepping thought he portal after Kurama.

Rin smiled as the portal closed. Happy with the way everything was turning out. "So what do you think papa?" Rin asked using the name she was only allowed to use when they were alone.

Sesshomaru smirked before turning around intending to return to work. "He's definitely more honorable then Inuyasha."

Rin nodded trailing behind like she always had. "Speaking of what are we…"

Sesshomaru interrupted her before she could finish "this one has already taken care of it." He told her. Rin smiled and didn't ask him to elaborate. She knew he wouldn't any way. She would pester Jaken for a more clear answer later. When she did she would find out that Sesshomaru had transferred Inuyasha to the best of demon hospitals near the castle and was under the best medical care one could afford.

(Genki's)

Kurama and Kagome where the last to step out of the portal. Genki and Yukina where already talking to the others. Yukina was very happy to see Kagome in the flesh and not just a projection. She ran over and gave Kagome a large hug making Kagome laugh.

"So the dummy over their says you need a safe place to stay." Genki summed up.

"Only if it's not too much trouble, I can look for another shrine if you don't want…." Kagome was interrupted

"No its fine, Yukina could use some help. Besides with these numbskulls getting hurt all the time well need it. We can place the jewel behind a barrier in the inner shrine room." Kagome was very happy, Yukina was too she took Kagomes hand and pulled her into the shrine. First they put the jewel away Kagome placing a small sturdy barrier around it. Then Yukina showed her where her room would be.

"Yukina, you think the guys could take me to see my family sometime soon." She asked they were getting settled.

"I don't see why not." Yukina answered.

"You'll have to ask them a bit later." Genki said stepping into the room. "They wanted me to tell you that they were going to report into Koenma but would be back soon."

**So Chapter 20 is here. The main plot is done; I have one more chapter for tying up some loose ends and fluff. I'm hoping to get it out later today or tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome sat in the garden meditating. She had grown so accustomed to it that she felt the need to add it to her daily routine. She was interrupted however when Kurama walked up behind her.

"Yukina said you wanted to see your family." Kagome turned to him with a smile. One he loved seeing.

"You won't mind taking me then?" she asked

"Not at all."

Kurama helped her up. They took off after saying a quick goodbye to Genki and Yukina. They talked along the way. Kagome was excited and nervous at the same time. She had so many questions, What kind of young man had Sota grown into? Did he still live at home? How was her grandfather and mom doing? Did they need help?

Kurama helped keep her emotions from getting to frazzled along the short trip. Holding her hand as she knocked on the door. It had been ten years she didn't feel like she could just walk in on them.

Kagome's mom opened the door, she froze seeing Kagome there.

"Hi, Mama" Kagome told her. In less then a second Kagome's mom had her in her arms both girls crying.

"Mom, who's at the door." Sota could be heard calling as he stepped out from the kitchen. He stopped his eyes wide at seeing his sister there in his mother's arms. "Kagome…."

Kagome looked up from her mother's arms. Her little brother was now a young man in his early twenties. When everyone had calmed down Kagome told them how Kurama and the others freed her from the jewel. Both were very grateful. Sota filled in Kagome on what had happened to the family in her absence. Grandpa had passed away five years ago. Kagome cried for him and they gave her some time before continuing. Sota had finished school and was now in collage as a medical student. He wanted to help people like she had he told her. He lived in a dorm room at the local university. It was by pure chance he was here for dinner when she arrived. Kagomes mom still kept up the shine with some part time help she had hired.

"I wish you could help dear." She stated "However when you didn't come back we had to report you missing. People where already asking questions. Then once Shippo came and told us what had happened to you it really left us no choice but to declare you dead."

Kagome was a little shocked. She had assumed they would but it still hurt a tad. He brother sensed this and elaborated for his mom. "We didn't want to. We knew you would come back one day but we had to in order to get the authorities off our backs. All mom meant was it would look odd to have her missing/dead daughter suddenly back and working at the shrine" Kagome nodded that did make since.

The small family talked through the rest of the day until it was time for Kagome to leave. They said goodbye and Sota promised to visit her at Genki's when he could. Kagome also promised to call and write as often as she had the chance.

Kagome felt much more lighthearted on the way back. Many of her questions got answered.

Kurama watched her along the way. He was glad that Kagome had found some peace when it came to her family. Taking a chance he took Kagome hand as they walked.

"Kagome..." she turned to him noticing his blush. "Kagome I…." He didn't understand it, he was normally calm and collected. Why was he stuttering now it was just Kagome.

Kagome had an idea of what he wanted to say so instead of making him suffer she spoke first. "Kurama, thank you for getting me out of the jewel. You saved me. But not just that you truly care for me. So I just wanted you to know how much it meant to me." She told him then she leaned up and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

Kurama couldn't help but smile as she gave him a chaste kiss. "I don't just care for you Kagome." He told her. "I love you." He said.

This time it was Kagome's turn to blush as he bent and kissed her. "I love you too." She told him finally admitting it to herself and him before taking one more kiss.

**And that would be the end! I did it! My first ever story! **** Thanks to all my reviewers who kept me going with their wonderful support! **

**I'll be taking a break from writing a bit but this story went much better than I expected so I'm considering another. Possibly an Ouran Host club/Inuyasha (I love Mori/Kagome) Or a Harry Potter/Inuyasha with the twins/Kagome paring. **


End file.
